


What Was That Noise?

by Theater_Kid_TM



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Homestuck - Freeform, Mindbreak, NSFW, Oneshot, Other, Reader is a top, Smut, Vibrator, alien stuff, fluffy relationship, mituna captor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 08:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theater_Kid_TM/pseuds/Theater_Kid_TM
Summary: You walk in on Mituna while he’s in quite the lewd situation... (Basically just a shameless smut oneshot that took me way too long to write hope you like it<3)





	What Was That Noise?

|Authors note: B/C means Blood Color, that means whatever your troll blood color would be (your zodiac sign's blood color) ex. I am a libra so it would be teal for me. Also B/C isnt just for blood, it can be for any troll bodily fluid ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) you know what im talkin about *wink wonk* p.s. this is going to be vore. No im just kidding its regular smut lmao.|

"Errghh.."

You hear a small moan escape from somewhere in your hive. 

*Gasp!* I better grab the band aids, he's always getting himself hurt!!

You scramble upstairs to look for where said noise was coming from.

You open 'tuna's respiteblock door quickly, worrying he might have slipped on his way up to his recuperacoon or something.

"I have the band aids, you okay honey???" You worriedly question as you begin to slide open his respiteblock door. 

He just finished having a broken bone and you couldn't imagine him breaking another one, his ankle took months to heal and you hated seeing him in that state.

"AGH, N-NO IM F-FINE!" A cute stumbling voice rambles from behind the door.

"You sure? You don't sound too good. Im coming in!" You push through the door to find your Mituna sprawled out across the floor, a look of pleasure filling his face, and a vibrator pulsating inside his nook. 

His cute fingers sliding up and down his wet honey-colored bulges.

"I thaid i w-wath fine.." he looks up with a lewd look  
"But.. i could uthe thome help.." a smile spreads across his blushing yellow face and his four long fangs press against his bottom lip.

You slowly get down to his level and press your knee against the vibrator, pushing it farther into his nook.  
"A-AGHH" he lets out a loud moan that fills the room. 

"Calm down Hun, this is just punishment for having too much fun without me." You say mischievously.  
You move your knee back and fourth, teasing his dripping nook.

"F-fuuckkk. Thtop teasing meee! Im thorry!" He whines, tears of pleasure and anticipation meeting the corners of his eyes. 

He grabs your shirt and pulls it off of you. You move your knee back and take the wet vibrator out of his nook. A small cry leaving his lips at the sudden feeling of emptiness.

"Hold on Stingbug, let me take my pants off." You chuckle at his needy, sweaty, demeanor. 

Sliding your sweats off, you lean in for a kiss, he does the same. A few seconds into the honey flavored kiss, you sneak your hand down next to his nook and place two fingers inside, earning a pleased gasp through the now drooling kiss. The kiss goes on for a while as you search for his 'special spot' with your fingers, pumping your other hand over his two bulges and alternating bulges every couple of seconds.

Red and blue sparks flash from his eyes as you end the kiss, your fingers moving at a rapid pace hitting all his spots just right. His bulge releases a bright yellow slurry all over his stomach and your hands. You bring your hand up to your mouth and lick the sweet genetic material off your palm, your other hand's fingers continuing to slide around in his nook.

"Wow you came really soon... Just try not to get too tired out, i want to have some fun too..." You say in a deep voice that shows Mituna who's in control.

"I'm only.. n-ng.. just thtarting..." He manages to moan out. "Auuhhhhhh, y-yeaaah right th-there, a-AH, NNG!" His shaky words and moans are cut off by an ear piercing cry. 

You had quickly switched your two, teasing, digits out with your impressively sized bulge, slamming it into him before he noticed you had even removed your fingers. 

"Shhh, you don't want your moirail to hear us, right? He's just d-downstairs" You stifle a moan of pleasure as you quickly force all of your bulge into the boy who had became a blushing, moaning, mess. 

"Unless.. you want him to join in?"

The small bee boy places a hand over his mouth as he tries to conceal another high pitched squeal of satisfaction.

"H-heh, no way.. i want you all t-two mythelf.." he puts on an innocent smile and grabs onto your shoulders, eyebrows furrowing and breathing unsteady.

"F-fuck, im.. getting.. clothe!" He clenches his teeth together and thrusts his nails into your shoulders.

"AGGHHJJJZJKXKLTHLALAJXHXK" red and blue veins climb down his cheeks and up his forehead, sparks flying all over the place. 

He pushes himself down onto your bulge and wraps his legs around your waist. B/C drips down your back and shoulders as he digs his long nails into you.

"A-aaahh" You gasp at the mix of pain and pleasure he was giving you.

His legs stay wrapped tightly around you, his nook fully enveloping your B/C bulge. Both of his members curl around eachother and swell to nearly twice the size, yours begining to grow larger inside of him as well. A yellow slurry explodes from his two tentacle-like members, his legs remaining entwined around you as your hot B/C genetic material fills him up, creating a lump in his seedflap. You grasp his shoulders as you finish, watching his lust-filled eyes release some more tears as he closed them tight while freeing one last adorable moan. 

Your B/C bulge slowly shrinks back to its original size, you slide it out of his bruised, dripping, nook and both of your bulges go back into their sheaths. You wrap your tired little bee boy into a loving embrace, knowing that he always loves to cuddle after you both have one of these 'sessions'. You lay down next to him while continuing to hold him as he weakly pushes himself up to your lips, engaging in a sweet kiss that seems to last forever. 

He breaks the kiss for a moment trying to talk but his voice is too weak for him to say anything. After gaining some consciousness he manages,

"W-we should d-do th-thith more often.." He stutters out.

"I will keep that in mind.. come on, let's go get in the shower."


End file.
